Each year millions of dollars are allocated for U.S. roads and highways to undergo road construction. Traffic barrels are typically used during road work to warn drivers, redirect traffic in the event of lane and ramp closures, and to protect workers. Due to the high traffic volume on some of these highways, lane and ramp closures are often restricted to evening hours when the volume of traffic is reduced.
Typically, traffic barrels are initially placed on the shoulder of the road, approximately 60 feet apart, and are later moved out onto the road. The task of moving the barrels onto the roadway is typically accomplished by a single individual who walks along the road, carrying/dragging each individual barrel from the shoulder onto the road. Traffic barrels generally weigh 25 pounds with a weighted base adding 10 to 40 additional pounds. Because of the weight of the barrels and the distance that must be traveled, a strong, fit individual is required, limiting the number of workers capable of the task.
The conventional way of moving traffic barrels is not ideal for a number of reasons. First, there is a high risk of injury. Due to the high traffic volume on some of these highways, lane and ramp closures are often restricted to evening hours when the volume of traffic is reduced, requiring that the barrels be moved during non-daylight hours when the individual is less visible to passing motorists. In addition, the weight of the barrels and the number of barrels that typically need to be moved at one time involves a high risk of other types of injury, such as back injuries and repetitive motion injuries.
Having an individual manually move traffic barrels also has high economic costs. Traffic barrels typically cover miles of roadway for a single project, making the placement of the barrels extremely time consuming. In addition, actual road work will often not begin until the traffic barrels for the entire stretch of road have been placed, despite the necessary equipment and more skilled, high-paid workers waiting onsite. This further increases labor costs, as well as cuts down on the number of hours crews can work.
It is desirable to have device which allows for the more efficient placement of traffic barrels decreasing project delay.
It is further desirable to have a device for placement of traffic barrels which reduces the risk of injury.
It is further desirable to have a device for placement of traffic barrels which does not require a special skill or a high degree of physical strength and stamina.
It is further desirable to have a device for placement of traffic barrels which can be used with existing road construction equipment.